Using network function virtualization (NFV) and software defined networking (SDN), deployments utilizing service chain architecture are becoming more common. For example, a service chain deployment may involve a number of virtualized network functions connected or chained together to perform one or more services. In this example, each virtualized network function may include one or more virtual machines (VMs), virtualization containers, and/or other software implemented using various hardware. While SDN and NFV may reduce the need for specialized hardware for network functions or related service, issues can arise when deploying virtualized network functions across complex network topologies. For example, testing, troubleshooting, and isolating faults can be more difficult in environments that use NFV.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for testing NFV.